callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hornet's Nest/Transcript
Cutscene The U.S. is under lockdown due to the Russian invasion on the East Coast. Female Phone Operator: We're sorry. All lines are busy at the moment. Please hang up and try to call again later. Ghost: 'I can't get anyone on the horn. ''The satellite downloads the newsfeed of war in the U.S. (the videos are actually parts of the reveal trailer of the game). '''Male News Reporter: War has been brought to the shores of the United States. Female News Reporter: Troops are already stretched to... scattered all over the world... Newsroll: DOWNLOADING. U.S. DENIED PASSAGE THROUGH BRAZILIAN AIRSPACE - U.S. CONDEMNED FOR MOSCOW AIRPORT MASSACRE - CIA "BLOWBACK" TRIGGERS HARSH U.N. RESPONSE. Captain MacTavish: 'The Russians must've copied the ACS module. Got the key to every lock in America. '''Ghost: '''And they're killing a thousand Americans for every dead civilian in Moscow. Look's like we're all out of friends. ''A picture of Nikolai appears. 'Captain MacTavish: '''I know a guy. Let's find a payphone. They still exist? ''The satellite tracks Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. 'Ghost: '''All we got outta Rojas is that the only guy Makarov hates worse than Americans is locked up in a gulag. '''Captain MacTavish: '''It's all we got. If this con's the bait to catch that psychopath, let's hang him from a tree. 'Hornet's Nest" 4 - 16:19:42 Gary "Roach" Sanderson Force 141 de Janeiro, 1700 ft A.S.L. Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson, Captain MacTavish, Ghost, and the Task Force 141 see a large group of Brazilian Militia moving towards them. If the player looks around, one can find Rojas, who was interrogated in the previous mission, and is able to kill him without receiving a Mission Failure notification. Ghost: Sir, the militia's closing in. Almost 200 of them, front and back. Captain MacTavish: We’re gonna have to fight our way to the LZ. Let’s go! Ghost: What about Rojas? Captain MacTavish: '''The streets'll take care of him. '''Ghost: Works for me. Captain MacTavish: Nikolai! We’re at the top level of the favela surrounded by militia! Bring the chopper to the market, do you copy, over! Nikolai: Ok my friend, I am on the way! Captain MacTavish: Everyone get ready! Lock and load! Ghost: Let's do this! The team runs up the hill. They are ambushed by militia. They engage. Ghost: Tangos at the ground level dead ahead! Captain MacTavish: We've gotta get to the helicopter - head through the gate to the market! Move! Ghost: Contact! Foot-mobiles on the rooftops, closing in from the south! Captain MacTavish: 'Tangos moving in low from the southeast! ''They fight the militia through the favela. '''Ghost: Militia coming out of the shack on the left. Two Technicals enter the fray. Ghost: Technical comin' in from the south! Captain MacTavish: We got another technical! Take it out! The technicals are taken out; the team pushes towards a street. Captain MacTavish: Head through that gate! Keep pushing to the evac point! Ghost: Go! Go! Go! They kill militia at the street and move down hill to a yard where they encounter more militia. The yard is cleared. Captain MacTavish: 'Let's go, let's go! We've gotta push through these streets to the market! Watch for flanking routes! ''They face more resistance at a street hill. (If the player goes trough the buildings on the left: '''Captain MacTavish: Roach! Lay down some fire on the intersection!) Captain MacTavish: Heads up! Alley on the left! Keep moving! We're almost at the market! A shootout rages at a grassy yard. Another technical appears but is destroyed. They eliminate the militia and reach the market. Captain MacTavish: Squad! Spread out and cut through the market! Move! At the market there are more militia who fire at them. Ghost: Contacts above us at 11 o'clock, firing blind! Captain MacTavish: 'Tango coming out of the shack on the right! ''They push through the market (kill 7 chickens under 10 seconds to get achievement: "Colonel Sanderson"). Nikolai arrives in a Pave Low helicopter. The team moves through a couple houses on their way to the LZ. '''Captain MacTavish: There's Nikolai's Pave Low! Let's go! Nikolai! ETA 20 seconds! Be ready for immediate dustoff! Nikolai: That may not be fast enough! I see more militia closing in on the market! Captain MacTavish: Pick up the pace! Let's go! The Pave Low becomes surrounded by RPGs and gunfire at a small soccer field. Nikolai: It's too hot! We will not survive this landing! Captain MacTavish: Nikolai wave off, wave off! We'll meet you at the secondary LZ instead! Go! Nikolai: Very well, I will meet you there! Good luck! Nikolai flies the Pave Low away towards the secondary LZ. Captain MacTavish: Come on! We've got to get to the rooftops, this way! The team eliminates the militia who come out of the doors across from them. If the player stalls. Captain MacTavish: 'Roach! Get over here and climb up to the rooftops! ''If the player stalls longer. 'Captain MacTavish: '''Roach! Get up here on the rooftops, let's go!; Roach! You can climb up over here! ''They climb up the rooftops and head towards the Pave Low. '''Captain MacTavish: Let's go, let's go! Nikolai: My friend, from up here, it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you! Captain MacTavish: Tell me something I don't know! Just get ready to pick us up! Ghost: We're running out of rooftop! Captain MacTavish: We can make it! Go go go! They jump across the rooftops and reach Nikolai's Pave Low. If the player does not jump. Captain MacTavish: Roach, what's the hold up, let's go! If the player stalls. Captain MacTavish: 'We've got to get out of here, Roach, come on! ''If the player stalls. 'Captain MacTavish: '''C'mon Roach, we're almost at the chopper! ''Roach jumps, but barely makes it. He slips and falls (before MacTavish can catch him). The player's vision, blacks out. '''Captain MacTavish: Roach! Roach! Wake up! Roach wakes up. The player's vision is blurred, but gradually sharpens. Ghost: Roach! We can see them from the chopper! They're coming for you, dozens of 'em! All around him, Roach can see large groups of militia converging on him. Captain MacTavish: Roach! There's too many of them! Get the hell out of there and find a way to the rooftops! Move! Run for it! Get to the rooftops! Roach starts to sprint through the buildings with the militia's guns firing at him. Captain MacTavish: Roach, we're circling the area but I can't see you! You've got to get to the rooftops! Roach heads down a narrow alley, up through a house, and reaches the rooftops. Captain MacTavish: Roach! I see you! Jump down to the rooftops and meet us south of your position! Go! Nikolai: Gas is very low! I must leave in thirty seconds! to dustoff: 0:30:0 Captain MacTavish: Roach! We're running on fumes here! You got thirty seconds! Run! Left! Turn left and jump down! Come on! Roach sprints and '' ''slides down the rooftops and reaches Nikolai's Pave Low. Captain MacTavish: Jump for it! (a reference to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's level Crew Expendable) Roach jumps and grabs the ladder. Captain MacTavish: Nikolai! We got him! Get us out of here! Nikolai: Where to, my friend? Captain MacTavish: Just get us to the sub... The Pave Low flies out of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Fade to black.